<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Mouth by Redamber79</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28601997">Mouth</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redamber79/pseuds/Redamber79'>Redamber79</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Dirty Talk, Feeding Kink, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 07:55:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>553</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28601997</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redamber79/pseuds/Redamber79</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean is in heat, and encouraging his Alpha to keep up his strength</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Castiel/Dean Winchester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>117</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Mouth</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Unbeta'd, all errors are mine.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Dean was in heat, the second day. He pushed Cas down to sit at the dining room table, knelt in front of him and pulled out his cock. Staring up at his Alpha with those lust-blown green eyes, he slowly bent and started sucking on Cas' cock 'til he was hard, all the while still tasting of Dean's slick... When Cas was breathless and panting, his hands clenching in Dean's hair, Dean climbed to his feet and straddled his lap, taking him in slowly, </span>
  <em>
    <span>slowly,</span>
  </em>
  <span> until they were both gasping.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Twisting to stab a square of ravioli, Dean turned back to Cas. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Mouth, Alpha," he ordered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cas opened obediently.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"So good for me, Cas," Dean crooned. "Need to keep your strength up to knot me again."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cas moaned around the mouthful of food, rocking his hips up into Dean's, clutching at his hips desperately. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Going to fuck me, Alpha? Going to fill me up, knot me, breed me?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cas swallowed his food harshly, opening his mouth to respond, when Dean fed him another piece of pasta. Cas' eyes narrowed, but he chewed slowly, savouring the food, rather than try a sharp retort. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This time when he swallowed, Dean held a glass of red wine to his lips, tilting it carefully. Even so, a few stray drops ran down his chin and Dean swooped in to lick them away, Cas' perpetual five o'clock shadow rough on his tongue. Unable to resist, Dean pressed close for a kiss, sweeping his tongue across Cas' lips until Cas opened. Deepening the kiss, Dean swivelled his hips, moaning against Cas' mouth.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Don't tease, Omega," Cas warned, his voice deep, wrecked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Or what?" Dean asked saucily, turning again to spear more food. He fed Cas delicately, bending to whisper in his ear. "Or you'll what? Pin me to the table? Hold my hands behind my back? Tie me up? Gag me?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cas' chest was heaving against Dean's as he fought to control himself, and Dean pulled back long enough to give his Alpha a lustful stare, his lips swollen and red where he'd been biting at them, plumping them up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cas groaned, long and low, then captured Dean's lips for a deep, throat-swabbing kiss. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No, because those would be rewards. But I can keep track, and punish you once you're no longer in heat," Cas warned, and Dean shivered in delicious anticipation. Rolling his hips in a figure eight, he turned to get more food for his Alpha. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Well, if you're going to punish me, you need to keep your strength up," he purred, holding out the fork with another morsel. When Cas opened to reach for it, Dean pulled the fork away. Dropping his voice, he murmured softly. "Mmm, use your teeth, baby."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Unable to resist any longer, Cas turned his head and bit Dean over his mating gland, his hips thrusting hard and fast as he held Dean in place above him. Dean's hands buried themselves in Cas' hair, egging him on.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When Cas knot popped, locking him into Dean's body, Dean moaned, coming over their stomachs. He twisted in Cas' arms, moaning at the pull on his rim, feeling Cas empty himself again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Eat, Alpha, you need to keep up your strength. Give me your mouth," Dean muttered darkly, waving the fork in front of him.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Love Destiel?  Over 18? Join us on Discord's <a href="https://discord.gg/rUFErcY"> Profound Bond </a> server for like-minded chats, friendly people, and inspiration for reading and writing!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>